Paradinome ~Koi ni Mi wo Yudanete~
|producer = |Language = French, Greek, Italian |Last = Os Avrio ~Ai wa Matte Kurenai~ (2003) |Next = Avenir ~Mirai~ (2004) }} Paradinome ~Koi ni Mi wo Yudanete~ (パラディノメ ～恋に身をゆだねて～, Surrender ~Entrust Yourself to Love~) is Iida Kaori's second album. It was released on October 22, 2003, only six months after her debut album when she was still a member of Morning Musume. Much like her debut album, this album also contains covers of famous Mediterranean songs from Greece, Italy and France. This genre was dubbed as euro-enka by fans and some music critics in Japan because of the similarities to Japan's own folk music style, enka. Although the track titles are in Japanese, each song is sung in its original language. The album cover was painted by Iida herself. Tracklist #Paradinome ~Koi ni Mi wo Yudanete (パラディノメ ～恋に身をゆだねて～ PARADINOME; Surrender ~Entrust Yourself to Love~) (Haris Alexiou cover) #Lila no Kisetsu UN JOUR, UN ENFANT (リラの季節 UN JOUR, UN ENFANT; Season of Lilac Flowers) (Frida Boccara cover) #Oh Champs-Élysées (オー・シャンゼリゼ Les Champs-Elysees) (Joe Dassin cover) #Aa, Jinsei AH! I ZOI (ああ、人生 AH! I ZOI; Ah, Life) (Konstantina cover) #Marine Blue no Hitomi PULL MARINE (マリン・ブルーの瞳 PULL MARINE; Navy Blue Eyes) (Isabelle Adjani cover) #Sora CIELO (空 CIELO; Sky) (Peggy March cover) #Suna ni Kieta Namida UN BUCO NELLA SABBIA (砂に消えた涙 UN BUCO NELLA SABBIA; Tears Disappeared in the Sand) (Mina cover) #Wasuresarareta Michi DROMI LISMONIMENI (忘れ去られた道 DROMI LISMONIMENI; Forgotten Roads) (Haris Alexiou cover) #Yumemiru Omoi NON HO L'ETA PER AMARTI (夢見る想い NON HO L'ETA PER AMARTI; Thoughts of Dreams) (Gigliola Cinquetti cover) #Jasmine TO GIASEMI (ジャスミン TO GIASEMI) (traditional Cypriot song) Album Information Paradinome -Koi ni Yu wo Yudanete (Original released by Haris Alexiou in Greek) * Lyrics: Lefteris Papadopoulos * Composition: Nikas Antypas * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Lila no Kisetsu UN JOUR, UN ENFANT (Original released by Frida Boccara in French) * Lyrics: Eddy Marnai * Composition: Emile Stern * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Oh, Champs-Elysees (Original released by Joe Dassin in French) * Lyrics: Michael Antony Deighan & Michael Wilshaw * Composition: Pierre Charles Leroyer, Marcel Napoleon * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Aa, Jinsei AH! I ZOI (Original released by Konstantina in Greek) * Lyrics: Tasoula Thomaidou * Composition: Rami Kleinstein, Yair Lapid * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Marine Blue no Hitomi PULL MARINE (Original released by Isabelle Adjani in French) * Lyrics: Serge Gainsbourg * Composition: Isabelle Adjani & Serge Gainsbourg * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Sora CIELO (Original released by Peggy March in Italian) * Lyrics & Composition: Guido Cenciarelli & Roberto Di Napoli * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Suna ni Kieta Namida UN BUCO NELLA SABBIA (Original released by Mina in Italian) * Lyrics: Albert Testa * Composition: Piero Soffici * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Wasuresarareta Michi DROMI LISMONIMENI (Original released by Haris Alexiou in Greek) * Lyrics: Lefteris Papadopoulos * Composition: Nikos Antypas * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Yumemiru Omoi NON HO L'ETA PER AMARTI (Original released by Gigliola Cinquetti in Italian) * Lyrics: Mario Panzer | Composition: Nisa & Nicola Salerno | Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Jasmine TO GIASEMI (Original released in Greek) * Lyrics & Composition: Unknown (traditional) * Arrangement: Maeno Tomotsune Concert Performances Lila no Kisetsu * Iida Kaori First Solo Live Avenir -Mirai- Chichukai Canvas Oh Champs-Élysées * Iida Kaori First Solo Live Avenir -Mirai- Chichukai Canvas Suna ni Kieta Namida * Iida Kaori First Solo Live Avenir -Mirai- Chichukai Canvas Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 4,463 Trivia * Marine Blue no Hitomi is the song that Iida struggled the most with on this album, according to the OBI. Notes # Paradinome (Παραδινομαι; Surrender). # AH! I ZOI (Αχ! Η ζωή; Ah! Life) # DROMI LISMONIMENI (Δρόμοι λησμονημένοι; Forgotten Roads) # Jasmine TO GIASEMI (Γιασεμίl; Jasmine) is a traditional Cypriot song, and the original title is written in Greek and means Jasmine. As a result, the original lyricists and composers are unknown. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Lila no Kisetsu, Oh Champs-Élysées, Marine Blue no Hitomi, Suna ni Kieta Namida, Wasuresarareta Michi, Yumemiru Omoi Category:2003 Albums Category:Iida Kaori Albums Category:Cover Albums Category:Solo Album Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:Greek Name Album